Soaked Trunks
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Chichi is left alone as Goku and Goten are out camping. Will a certain young visitor brighten her day?


**A/N: This is another collaboration between me and "Charismatic Beauty", who helped out a great deal with the general plot, important details later on, as well as the pairing itself. Do not read on if you don't want lemony goodness.**

"BOOM!" rang thunder from outside the window. It was late in the afternoon at the Son household. Chichi was alone on this rainy day. After Gohan had left to live with Videl, it was just her, Goten, and Goku living at the old family home. Today however, none of the remaining two men were home. Goku had heard of a great place to camp on the other side of the continent and had taken Goten with him to train. The 17 year old lad hadn't taken a minute to decide; packing his bags and leaving with Goku not long after Chichi had okayed the trip.

"Uuuuhhhuuuh…" The woman exhaled. Since her last two rough-housers had left the building, she had taken the opportunity to get to work cleaning up the house. She had just finished the living room as she let out a deep breath.

"There. That's the third room off the list" Chichi smiled as she pulled out her checklist, putting a big red "X" next to "living room" it was right below "bedrooms" and "kitchen".

Looking back at all the clean pots and pans behind her, the former princess couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. As fast as Goku could stack up the dirty dishes, she could clean them up and put them away.

Slipping her list back into the pocket of her purple dress, Chichi looked out at the storm outside. "Wow, it's really trying out there." she said, staring at the rain as the huge droplets splashed against the window she peered out.

As she watched the rain, Chichi slowly began caressing her loose pony tail as it hung over her shoulder. She was wearing an outfit she hadn't worn in years; the last time she had worn it was during the Black Water Mist crisis at Kame House. The orange scarf complimented the purple dress perfectly as her jet-black hair fell upon it.

"I hope you guys aren't out in this weather." she said to herself. The last thing she needed was her little Goten getting hit by lightning. "No." she remembered. "He's not little anymore. He's an adult." She pictured her second born next to his inseparable friend, Trunks. The 18 year old was certainly no boy either…she started to think about the last time she had seen him spare with her son, how he was able to twist and turn in almost any direction, and how his bulging muscles would-

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" The sudden sound knocked the housewife out of her reverie. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she mentally beat herself for that last thought. "I'm coming!" she called in her cheery voice. While most of the times people heard her voice it was very unhappy, but when she wasn't her voice was like a sweet melody as it sprang fourth from her throat.

Chichi rushed to the front door. "I wonder who'd be out here in this weather?" she wondered as she unlocked the door and pulled it open, exposing the face of her new visitor.

"Trunks?" she gasped. Normally she wouldn't greet the young man with such a shocked "Hello" but her earlier thoughts had gotten to her.

"Hey there, Mrs. Son. Is Goten around?" asked the violet-haired young man as he stood in her doorway, a friendly smile plastered on his face.

Chichi took a moment to respond. "No…he's not. Goku took him camping this week, so I'm afraid he won't be back until next Monday.

The man's head dropped as the smile seemed to fall from his face. It was rare to see him and Goten anywhere unless they were together, so the fact that he'd be spending a whole week without his doppelganger was rather hard to take. "Oh... I see." he muttered. "Well I guess I'll just go and spare with Dad some more then." He turned to leave when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"You're not going anywhere like that, young man! You're soaked to the bone! If you don't dry off, you'll catch a cold." Chichi pulled the taller male inside as she continued. "Now why don't you get out of those dripping clothes and into something dry while you wait for the storm to blow over?" She looked up at him with motherly authority.

He had no choice, but to accept her terms. "Yes Ma'am…" he sighed as she shut the door behind him.

Leading him over to Goten's room, she opened the door and shoved him in, with surprising strength. "Now in that dresser are all of Goten's clothes. He should have left enough for you to dress comfortably."

"Thanks, Mrs. Son." Trunks said as he faced the older woman, his sleeves dripping with rain water.

"Don't mention it. Now when you're done, you can sit by the fire and warm up with some cookies. Okay?" she closed her eyes as she smiled brightly.

"Okay." Trunks blushed a little as she left. He wasn't used to so much attention. At home, his mother was usually busy with some sort of invention with his grandfather and his father was always training. None of them really had much time to spend with an increasingly independent teenager, regardless of how much he would like it.

Trunks checked to make sure the door was locked before undressing. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend's mom to see him naked. Know the door was securely locked; he started peeling his dripping clothes off of his hard body. He had been wearing a blue and yellow training gi, the top came off with some difficulty as he pulled it up his torso, exposing more and more of his rock hard abs in the process. His pecs were the next thing to make an appearance as the cool fabric of the gi left his small nipples almost as hard as the strong pecs they stood on.

"Ah! Much better!" he breathed as he shrugged the gi off his arms and onto the floor in a wet puddle. He unbuttoned his pants next. They came off much smoother than his shirt had, as they were dropped in the same puddle as his shirt.

He was now left in just his boxers, unfortunately for him; they were just as wet as his pants were. "This is going to be awkward as hell." he muttered. Regardless of the fact that he wasn't there, being nude in his best friend's room just seemed weird.

"Here goes nothing!" Trunks pulled down his last article of clothing in one swift motion. The warm air of the house quickly coming into contact with his rather chilly…parts.

He felt a little self-conscious as he looked down at his equipment. "Damn cold."

"Are you doing okay in there?" came a muffled voice from outside the door.

"Yeah! I'm doing just fine!" the man called back. Forever grateful that he had checked the lock as the doorknob started to wiggle.

"Okay! Just holler if you need anything!" Chichi said from outside the door before walking off to continue her cleaning.

Trunks let out a deep sigh of relief as she left. "Boy that was a close one!" If I hadn't checked that lock earlier, she would have seen my…" he looked down again. It would have been embarrassing enough for her to walk in on him, but it would have been 10x worse in his current state. The cold water hadn't done good things for his normally large package.

He turned to the dresser. "Well let's see what you left for me buddy." Trunks thought as he opened the first drawer. "Nothing. Well, what about the second?"

Nothing again. Trunks checked all five drawers in the room, and despite not finding a hint clothing anywhere, he did manage to find a purple towel that was caught in the back of the third drawer. Wrapping it around his waist, he couldn't help but feel exposed. While it did match his hair color, the towel only reached his knees, and that was when he wore it extra low on his abdomen. "It's a good thing I manscape down there." he thought to himself. "Otherwise, I'd have to wear this thing higher up than I'd feel comfortable with."

The young half-saiyan exited his friend's room, feeling more awkward than he had ever felt in his entire life. "I couldn't find any clothes, but there was a towel I could wear." Trunks called down the hall, not knowing exactly where Chichi was.

"I'm sorry dear. I was hoping there'd be something for you. Goku took all of his clothes with him so I guess that's all there is." Came her voice from down the hall. It sounded like she was in the kitchen.

"I'm preparing some tea. Why don't you relax by the fire until it's ready." She called from her place by the stove. She was also heating up some of her chocolate chip cookies that she had made the previous day.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Son. I really appreciate it!" he called.

"Don't worry about it. And call me Chichi. You're an adult now, last time I checked."

"Right…I am." Trunks blushed as he heard her reminder. "Thanks, Chichi!" The half nude man walked over to a comfortable looking recliner in the middle of the living room. Its position near the fire place made it an obvious spot to warm his cold muscles.

He leaned back as his cool body hit the toasty chair. The soft material warming his skin as he checked to make sure his towel wasn't bunched up underneath him. He was showing enough as it was!

"Tea's ready!" Came Chichi's melodious voice as she marched into the living room, a tray of cookies and a couple cups of tea on it. The poor woman nearly dropped the tray when she saw what he was wearing. As if having her husband gone for a week wasn't bad enough, now she had a firm young man sitting in her house who was had on what was basically a mini skirt's worth of towel.

She nearly slammed the tray down on the table next to him as him as her eyes raced over his body. His torso was completely exposed; small beadlets of sweat were already beginning to pool on his hard pecs as he basked in the fire's warmth. The mother of two watched as they would slide into the spaces between his hard muscles and rolled further down his body. She watched a particularly large one with growing lust as it snowballed down between his pecs, playing pinball as it slid over each of his well-defined abs on its way down.

A dark blush passed over her cheeks as she watched it drop off his final ab before disappearing into the dark depths of his violet towel.

"Great! I'm dying for a drink!" Trunks cheered as he stood up from his cozy seat, completely oblivious to Chichi's ogling. The short towel that covered his lower body sank a little lower as he stood.

"Oh Dende!" Chichi nearly fainted as the muscular "V" below Trunks' abs was mostly exposed to her.

Still completely unaware, Trunks grabbed a couple cookies from the plate and sat back down with a cup of tea, happily munching away at the home-made goods.

"Pull yourself together woman!" Chichi screamed in her head. "You're a married woman! You can't think about other men that way; especially not your son's best friend!" The woman fought hard to control her thoughts, but part of her mind had other ideas.

"But Goku isn't here, and neither is Goten. They would never know if you had just a taste." The depraved parts of the otherwise conservative woman were fighting hard to get their way, something they hadn't done since the day Goten was conceived.

"What a good day that was…" she blushed. Remembering the love-filled night that she had spent with Goku.

"Didn't it feel so good to have a man's fingers run through your hair and over your breast?" Came the perverted voice again. "I wonder where HIS fingers would roam…" Chichi stared at the man as the battle in her head raged on.

"I wonder…" The naughty thoughts in her head were winning the day when their attack was halted by the man they wished her to ravage.

"These cookies are great, Chichi! I can feel myself warming up already!" Trunks beamed happily at the blushing woman.

"And not a moment too soon." he thought as he felt his member return from its shrunken state brought on by his cold clothes.

"That's great, dear." Chichi managed to get out as she grabbed the other cup and sat down across from him on the couch.

It was then that Trunks noticed her. As she sat down, he could have sworn he'd seen her eyes trace down his body, as if she was taking in every last detail in an instant. The light blush across her cheeks confirmed the near-nude man's suspicions as he observed her. "No way! Is Goten's Mom checking me out? This is insane! I knew I shouldn't have worn this fucking towel! I should have put my wet clothes back on and sat by the fire to warm up like a saiyan would! Not dress up like a man in a fireman's calendar just because I was cold!"

Chichi's thoughts were racing as well, but she was slowly getting them back under control. She found that as long as she didn't look at him, the perverted thoughts could be kept at bay, but how does one talk to someone without ever looking at them?

"So, Trunks." she took a sip of her tea as she got his attention. "How is Bulma doing? I haven't seen her since last month. Anything important going on?"

Trunks came out of his thoughts with a light blush from the embarrassment of the entire situation. "Oh, Mom? She's doing fine. She's just been improving the gravity room. Every time she increases the max, my Father breaks it and complains until she increases the gravity again." he said in a rather shaky voice. He couldn't feel her eyes on him now, but he knew they'd be back.

"Still training that much, is he?" Chichi softly handled her pony tail as she spoke. She was playing with her hair to try and keep her mind off the hunky piece of flesh just feet away.

As her hands ran up and down her silky hair, Trunks' eyes couldn't help, but to be drawn to where the loose tail ended. His eyes roamed over the round curve of her breasts as her hair moved over them.

The young saiyan knew she was almost twice his age, but he had to admit, Chichi had certainly kept her looks over the years. His Mom still looked young too, but that was from all the luxuries that being the richest person on the planet brought. Chichi's solution, on the other hand, must have been much more humble, but just as effective; that much was certain as her features were still full of youth. His eyes locked onto her soft lips as she took another sip of tea, their pink smoothness was thought provoking. Trunks couldn't shake the image that popped into his head. It was there only for a moment, but it was as clear as day. His eyes started to glaze over as he pictured how his best friend's Mom's lips would look wrapped around his painfully hard…

"What the fuck are you thinking, Trunks?" He yelled at himself. "This is your best friend's Mom you're thinking about! That is both wrong and never gonna happen!" Although part of his mind wished it would as he continued to gaze upon her supple lips.

Now he was the one being caught staring as Chichi took another sip of her tea. Her eyes caught his as he looked her body up and down. "Huh?!" she gasped as she caught him. Chichi pulled the tea cup away from her mouth a little too quickly though as it slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground, rolling a few feet away from the table.

"Oh, darn it!" Chichi almost swore as she got up to pick-up the fallen cup. She had just cleaned this room too!

But Trunks moved just as she did, going straight for the cup as well. "Here, let me help you with that." he said quietly. Not thinking as he moved, the young man tripped over the small coffee table between them, sending him crashing into the older woman as she bent over to grab the cup.

AHHH!" they both screamed as they collided, falling to the floor together as a violet cloth fell through the air…

Chichi opened her eyes to see Trunks' pink ones staring right back into hers as she lied on her back, on the warm floor. "Trunks?" she squeaked. It had been hard enough being a few feet from the nearly naked man, but this was too much! He basically had her pinned to the floor, his strong hands on either side of her head as he kept his weight from landing on her.

"Ah, that was a close one." She smiled up at him with a deep blush. "Something really bad could have happened from a fall like that." She looked at his cheeks as they turned a scarlet red.

"SOMETHING BAD DID HAPPEN!" he was screaming in his head.

It was then that Chichi felt something poking into her thigh. Trunks nearly screamed as she looked down to see what it was…

Her face turned ten shades as she saw the fruits of Trunks' maturity. Her mouth hung open, and she couldn't help but to drool a little as her eyes scanned the young saiyan's cock. Trunks' push-up position didn't help things as his manhood hung straight down, with nothing obscuring it, save for the head as it stuck into the front of her dress.

"OH MY!" Chichi gawked as she ogled the young man like a piece of meat. Not that what she was looking at was far from it.

Trunks was losing it right now! His best friend's Mom had seen him butt-naked, not only that, she was staring at his cock and not saying anything! "Chichi! Don't look! It was an accident! I'm serious! Please!" he desperately pleaded the very conservative woman not to overreact to his huge wardrobe malfunction. Sure, he had been imagining her doing some rather erotic things to him, but he had never planned on flashing her like this. To make matters worse, he now realized that it was rubbing against her!

The older woman slowly brought her gaze back up to meet his, but while the eyes that had first looked at his cock were of a tidy housewife, the ones that came back up were of a beautiful woman whose needs were in desperate need of filling, among other things…

"Please don't tell Goten! I would nevhmmmm-!" Trunks' pleas were cut off as Chichi's soft lips crashed into his. He felt her urgency immediately as she hungrily sucked on his lower lip, begging for permission to ravish his tongue.

He was shocked at first, but the more he felt her suckle, the less and less he resisted. It was not long before his lips opened to her hungry tongue as it went straight for his, intertwining with it as they danced across his mouth. While this was not exactly his first real kiss, it felt like it more than the teasing one that Gohan's friend, Erasa had given him once. As far as he was concerned, THIS was his first kiss with a woman. It was just with one of the last women he would have ever expected it to be.

Chichi eventually dragged his tongue out of its home and out into the open air where she latched onto it with her sweet lips. She softly sucked it, teasing the tip with hers, trying to coax him into responding. She wanted a man to want her as she wanted him, not a boy that could only moan at her ministrations.

She soon found, much to her delight, that she had the former when the saiyan's tongue forced its way out of her lips' grip and into her moist cavern. She was on the defensive now as his tongue pursued hers, before pinning it against the floor of her mouth.

Chichi was feeling her panties becoming very damp as his tongue ravished hers in need. She managed to push him off long enough to get a word in, as his tongue continually tried to get back its mate for more fun. "Trunks…"she breathed, taking deep breaths as her heart pounded in her chest. "Not here…let's go to my room."

She was expecting him to get off of her and walk to her room alongside her when something far better happened. He stood up, but when he did, he scooped her up in his large, muscular arms. He held her bridal style as he walked her into her room. As they walked, his head leaned down, capturing her lips in yet another kiss as she had nowhere to turn, but toward the young hunk.

He gently set her down on the silky covers. She propped herself up on her elbows as he spoke. "I need you Chichi. I know you're Goten's Mom, but this hurts too much not to go further." he motioned down to his painfully hard cock. It was sticking out a full 8 inches from his body as it pointed straight at the panting woman.

Chichi however, wanted to do other things before they got to the main event. "Get on the bed." she said in a sultry tone as she got off it. "I have a present for you…"

The young man couldn't help, but to be hypnotized by the woman's sexy voice as he did as he was told, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking up at her as he did.

A hungry smile spread across Chichi's face as she got down on her knees in front of him. "No. Fucking. Way!" Trunks mouthed as the woman between his legs took a firm hold of his long cock.

She looked up at him with her deep, dark eyes as took him into her mouth.

Trunks let out a loud moan as her hot mouth closed around the swollen head. "This feels incredible!" He had never felt anything near this before! Turning into a super saiyan was one hell of a feeling, but this was something else entirely!

The violet-haired man let loose moan after moan as the beauty below him savored his meaty flesh.

It had been far too long since the last time Chichi had been this intimate with a man. She remembered the many times she had sucked Goku off when they were younger, he had always loved it when she took him in, they had both enjoyed doing it so much that she had gotten quite skilled at the act. Something Trunks was now forever grateful for.

But no matter how good it made the man she was pleasing feel, Chichi was sure she was getting just as much out of it as he was. She knew that men like Goku and Trunks could kill her with even the smallest fraction of their strength, something that made a martial artist like her feel very insecure. That's why she relished giving a blow job so much; the power! Just by swirling her tongue around a sensitive organ, men strong enough to destroy planets would fall to their knees and beg her to keep going. It was such an empowering feeling to have such a strong person completely at her mercy.

Chichi felt a trickle of clear liquid begin to seep from her panties as she continued to whip the man's long member with loving lashes.

"OOOOOOOAAAAHHH! CHICHI!" he moaned as her tongue dipped into the overflowing pool of precum at the top of his cock. She lightly ran the tip of her tongue around the small slit, collecting everything that he would give her before trailing back down again. Her tongue slowly ran down the underside of his shaft as she took more and more of him in, desperate to sample the violet-haired man's flavor.

Trunks could feel himself nearing explosion as her small hands came up to cup his balls, her delicate fingers giving the fleshy orbs gentle squeezes at just the right moments as she pumped his length with her tongue.

He felt like he could annihilate an entire galaxy with the energy that she was bringing up inside of him. There was no way he could hold it in any longer; he had to let go now! "CHICHI! I'M…I'M!"

The raven-haired beauty heard his pleas, but had no plans of relenting. She redoubled her efforts at the tip of his volcano, rimming the small slit at the top as it readied to burst!

"AHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!" Trunks screamed as Chichi brought him to the biggest orgasm of his entire life. She was ready when he finally came, her small mouth, taking everything he gave her as he emptied himself into her already moist cavern.

"Mhhhmmm." She moaned as she swallowed the first mouthful. While some women looked at the finale as demeaning, Chichi saw it as her prize for managing to dominate such a powerful individual. The taste was nothing to rave about, it was salty, just like she remembered Goku as being, what was important was the fact that she had caused it.

Swallowing the second mouthful, Chichi released his aching shaft a she stood up to survey her handiwork. The man had fallen onto his back when he came. A huge smile stretched across his cheeks as his breathing remained rapid. "How was that?" she asked as she smiled down at him.

"That…was…incredible!" he panted. Chichi was just about to ask if he wanted to keep going when he was suddenly standing next to her. His arms wrapped around her as his tongue plunged into her mouth, desperate to thank the muscle that had done so much for him.

She gave into the kiss easily, letting him hold her weight as he held her tight, his bulging pecs being pushed against her clothed breasts felt amazing.

Trunks could taste himself as he ravished her tongue, but he was beyond caring at this point. He want her just as she had been wanting him…He needed to taste her as she had tasted him.

"Ohh Trunks!" Chichi gasped as she felt a rough hand give her breasts a firm squeeze.

He released her lips as his violet eyes stared straight into her brown ones, asking permission for the most intimate of questions. The shimmering lust in her eyes was the only answer he needed as the young saiyan swung her around before softly setting her down on the bed he had previously sat on. "Here, let me." Chichi said as she removed her scarf.

She suddenly felt two strong hands pin hers above her head, the scarf falling to the floor beside them. "No. I want to do this…" Trunks' sentence trailed off as he scanned her very well concealed body. It was time to see if she was in as great a shape as he had thought.

Trunks slowly undid the buttons at the top of her purple dress, pulling the front open as it was no longer held closed. His eyes lit up as her body became exposed to him. She wore a matching set of lacy white underwear. The C cup bra held her soft flesh in with delicate loops of white silk as they struggled to get free of her ever increasing heart rate. His eyes scanned lower, over her soft belly, it wasn't nearly as toned as it was when she fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but all the house and yard work she was always doing kept her body in pretty could shape. Certainly something many others in her position would envy.

Her panties were made in the same style as the bra, most of her waist could be seen through the sheer fabric, but her womanhood was obscured by a thick white piece of cloth. The ravenous saiyan moved back up to her bra, considering how attractive they looked when he stared at them during tea, he knew there was nothing he wanted more than to see in the flesh!

Trunks reached behind her back, and began messing around with the clasp, but no matter what he tried he couldn't get it open. Sensing his trouble, Chichi moved her hands to undo it for him. Vegeta's genes however, would have none of that. Before her hands had moved an inch, the violet-haired man ripped the delicate fabric in half before tossing its remains onto the floor behind him. "I'll buy you a new one." Trunks grunted as he stared down at her topless body.

"So this is the hunger of teenage lust?" Chichi thought. "This is either going to be the best decision I ever made…or the worst."

The man's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared down at the Son wife's generous globes. Each one was a fair handful of soft, white flesh. They looked like two scoops of vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top of each; and Trunks was starving.

"Hell yeah." Trunks muttered to himself as he took Chichi's soft boobs in his rough hands, he kneaded the firm flesh, eliciting soft gasps and moans from the older woman beneath him.

"Right there. Oh, yes! Right there!" Chichi moaned as he continued to play with her pillowy bosom. He couldn't believe how soft they were! They were like handling a jello mold, just much warmer and more erotic. He squished the two globes together; hers were just big enough for the cherry red nipples to touch each other before he pulled them back across her chest.

Trunks felt like he could play with Chichi's soft boobs all day, but he had other things to attend to.

His back arched down as hers arched up when he took one rock-hard bud in-between his rough lips. Chichi took in a sharp breath as her body was appreciated for the first time in what seemed like ages. Trunks' tongue wasn't anywhere near as skilled as hers was in the art of pleasure, but what it did have, was the ravenous hunger of a saiyan, and that was something that could never be underestimated. His strong muscle swirled around her tiny pebble as he continued to massage her breasts in his strong hands. He gave deep, hard squeezes to the soft flesh as he sucked as much of her pale globe into his mouth as he could, leaving suckle marks across her breast in ever increasing circles.

Chichi's breasts felt like they were on fire as he moved from one boob to the other, his tongue becoming more and more efficient at its task as he cued in on her soft mews of pleasure, feeding on them as he did her breasts.

As pleasurable as this all was, the fire down below was raging out of control, Chichi couldn't cum on breast-play alone, and she needed him to know that.

As he feasted on her soft breasts, his tongue dancing from one to the other, Trunks felt a hand push him downward, away from the succulent pillows and towards something far tastier.

"Chichi?" he asked her apprehensively. He needed to hear her say it, because once her last barrier fell, he knew there was not a force on the planet that could stop him from going all the way. He held the edge of her panties as he waited.

Chichi looked down, arching her back as she looked down at the blushing man, her face a deep red as her breaths came fast and hard. "Please. Trunks." She needed release! Oh Dende! She needed release right now!

Trunks had all he needed now; he had gotten an erotic idea as he had awaited her answer. As gently as he could, Trunks grasped the front edge of her panties with his teeth, slowly pulling down the delicate fabric as he effortlessly lifted her lower body slightly off the bed to do so. As he traveled south however, his nose got caught in the soft patch of pitch-black fur just above her slit, stopping him dead in his tracks. The short hairs were slick with her juices as her panties stuck to her pussy because of how damp they were.

"I did this." He thought to himself with pride. His first time and he had made an experienced woman like Chichi this wet. He couldn't help but grin as he pulled her panties down the rest of the way with his hands, his face now buried in the apex of her thighs. Despite how much she wanted him, her thighs remained clenched as he tried to force his face deeper in.

After tossing her panties aside, his strong hands came up to help his mouth in getting to her wet core. His fingers softly massaged her inner thighs. Chichi couldn't help but to gasp as the sensations sent waves of pleasure straight to her burning fire.

His gentle caresses slowly worked her thighs open, as her most private part was revealed to his hungry eyes. "Ah…AH…Ah…" Chichi panted as she waited for him to pleasure her. The anticipation was becoming unbearable! Thinking he had gotten cold feet for some reason, she tried to coax him on. "Trunks...I need you t- Ooooohhh!"

The lusty woman was cut off as he buried his face in her hot center. His strong tongue dove deep into her flower, getting so far in that his nose became buried in her soft fur. Inhaling her womanly scent only spurred him on as he licked around her pink tunnel.

"Ah! Oh! Ohhhhh!" She panted, her hips starting to buck against the man's face as his tongue ravished her. His large arms came down around her thighs, strong hands grabbed handfuls of her firm butt, holding her body steady as he ate as much of her as he could.

"She tastes amazing!" Trunks thought. She tasted rather sweet, must have been the food she ate, being out in the woods and all. He slowly moved back out of her, seeking out any bit of moisture that was not his own as he painstakingly ran his tongue around each of her petals, all the while taking as many deep breaths as he could. She was so intoxicating he felt like he could cum off of her scent alone.

Chichi tried to move her hips, but his hold on her bum was just too great. She was quickly become a panting, moaning mess, as things only got worse for her when he spotted something else.

Trunks saw a small pearl sticking out from her fur, as if it was begging for his attention. He was far too full of lust now to think about what he was going to do to her as he grabbed it with the top of his tongue before sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth.

"OH MY DENDE!" Chichi screamed as Trunks sucked on her clit, swirling the bundle of nerves around his lips as he drowned it in a pool of saliva. The sensations were far too great for the sweet woman as her body opened the floodgates upon him, releasing a river of juices as she came.

Trunks didn't stop as she orgasmed, his tongue eagerly lapping up her sweet nectar as it flowed onto him. Being covered in her heavenly juices was about all he could take. His cock was throbbing as he tried to relieve some of the tension by rubbing it against the bed.

Trunks stood up straight as he pulled her body towards his; lining up his swollen cock with her dripping womanhood. "Chichi. I've never needed anyone as much as I need you right now." He said as his violet eyes stared into hers.

She simply looked back at him, with a huge smile on her face. "Just fuck me already you stud." she certainly wasn't as reserved as she usually was at this point.

Trunks grinned widely, his muscular arms flexed as he slowly pushed himself into her. They both let out long moans as their hot centers finally completed the puzzle that they had both longed to finish. He gasped as her heat enclosed his meaty rod as he penetrated deeper and deeper into her. Finally his balls smacked against her butt as each relished the closeness of the other.

Her head resting on a stack of pillows, Chichi looked up at the pleasure stricken face of the man inside her. He was sweating more than ever now as their body heat spread from their centers. Small beads of water ran down his mature face, down his collar bone, and over his rippling muscles as it descended to his massive weapon. Her eyes were soon forced shut as he started to move in and out, the immense friction sending shock waves of pleasure through her pale body.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he panted furiously as his pace quickened, his hands shot out to grasp her round boobs as he went as deeply into her as he could before withdrawing, just to slam back in again, his balls smacking her ass, an erotic reminder of how deeply he was in her.

Chichi's mind was going crazy! On the one hand, she was making love to her son's best friend, on the other; she was making love to a firm, young stud. The argument in her mind was quickly forgotten as he crashed into once again, the rapid motions of their hips causing her pony tail to come undone, her long black hair splayed out on the pillows beneath her as her juices seeped out around his burning cock.

Trunks could feel himself getting close! He wanted nothing more than to coat her core with his masculine paint, but had to make sure she was okay first. "Ch...Chichi…" he managed to speak between thrusts.

She heard his pleas and immediately knew what was going on. "Inside, Trunks. I want to feel your hot essence in me…"

Her words were the last thing he could take at this point, as the hot cum welling up within his thick cock spewed forth into her. "CHICHI!" he bellowed as he emptied himself into her, the hot fluid flooding her insides. The sensation pushed her over the edge as she gripped his pillar with renewed vigor, her hot nectar flooded out as it combined with his inside of her.

The sweaty man pulled out of her as he collapsed on the adjoining pillow beside her. They both just lied there, panting from the wonderful experience they had just had when Trunks went to speak. His violet hair hung over one eye as he pulled her close, so that her soft breasts were mashed against his stony pecs. "Chichi…I know it will sound weird, but I think I lo-"

She put a finger to his mouth. Silencing the young man as she relished the feel of his body. "Don't talk" she smiled, her hand reached around, grabbing his firm ass as she spoke. "Just hold me…"

They had no idea what could become of their new-found passion, and they didn't care. All they cared about was the steamy body next to theirs as their hands roamed over one another.

**A/N: That was about twice as long as I thought it would be. Certainly one of my favorite one-shots. I had never thought of doing this pair before so it was quite the experience. As I said before, thank "Charismatic Beauty" for the pairing and general plot and REVIEW this thing back to the Stone Age!**


End file.
